


"They're Not Actually Our Kids Or Anything But..."

by pushupindrag



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Character Study, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Light Angst, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Protectiveness, canon adjacent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:04:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27310120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushupindrag/pseuds/pushupindrag
Summary: Takeda and Ukai are very protective of their crows, and that's only confirmed as a relationship on the team is revealed.It’s a little painful knowing that they’re trying to be subtle. And it’s even more painful knowing that they definitely think that they’ve achieved it too.“They’re hopeless huh?” Ukai sidles over, following Takeda’s eye-line to where he’s watching Sugawara ‘teach’ Tanaka the ‘best way to set’ which mostly involved Sugawara having his arms around the younger boy with their fingers to linked to ‘get the right position, no Tanaka steadier c’mon dude’.“I’m so glad we’ve got them and not somebody else.” He sighs in response, crossing his arms as he watches. He’d seen and heard horror stories about teen couples being outed and then ostracized at best, and hurt at worst. By their peers and mentors both. Had almost been one of the horror stories too.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Sugawara Koushi/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Takeda Ittetsu/Ukai Keishin
Comments: 10
Kudos: 114





	"They're Not Actually Our Kids Or Anything But..."

**Author's Note:**

> I just adore these two! And seeing how much they care for the team warms my heart! Also I adore seeing 'older' couples be in happy healthy relationships so!!!! Here this is! (also catch me using this too as an excuse to include a rare pair haha1)
> 
> Trigger Warnings:  
> \- Mentions of homophobia (briefly at the beginning, nothing descriptive)  
> \- Descriptions of Yachi getting followed home (nothing descriptive)
> 
> Come talk to me about any of the haikyuu dorks [here!](https://rolllingthunderr.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Un-beta'd so please let me know if you find any mistakes!

It’s a little painful knowing that they’re trying to be subtle. And it’s even more painful knowing that they definitely think that they’ve achieved it too.

“They’re hopeless huh?” Ukai sidles over, following Takeda’s eye-line to where he’s watching Sugawara ‘teach’ Tanaka the ‘best way to set’ which mostly involved Sugawara having his arms around the younger boy with their fingers to linked to ‘get the right position, no Tanaka steadier c’mon dude’.

“I’m so glad we’ve got them and not somebody else.” He sighs in response, crossing his arms as he watches. He’d seen and heard horror stories about teen couples being outed and then ostracized at best, and hurt at worst. By their peers and mentors both. Had almost been one of the horror stories too.

He leans into the shoulder that Ukai offers as support, the only small slice of affection they can get in public really given the fear of being caught. Although it’s less the sexuality thing thankfully given how the school seemed a little more lax in regards to issues like that, and more the fact that the school had a ‘no dating’ policy between faculty. It wasn’t something he was expecting, especially with how small the town was, but it was a welcome reprieve from where he’d been previously for the most part. Even if they can’t go public.

Because while he loved Keishin, he really couldn’t afford to get fired. Especially now that he had the team to look after.

He was really glad the coach understood and felt the same way.

“True.” Ukai sneakily reaches a hand out under his crossed ones to squeeze at Takeda’s arm. “But we both heard the rest of the team placing bets on when they’d get together. They’re safe here.”

And that was true, and he can’t help chuckling to himself. “Yeah, that was hard to stay out of. I was right too you know.”

“Oh I know, you wouldn’t stop fucking bragging.”

“Shut up. And language.” He hisses, rolling his eyes when Ukai just laughs and breaks away to the centre of the gym.

“Alright, huddle up everyone.” He calls, leaving Takeda by the wall. “You get two days of rest before summer training begins alright? And that means well rested! No practise! No running! Nothing!”

“But-” It’s Hinata and Kageyama who pipe up, indignant. And ah, they were another pair he had to keep his eye on. They got on each other's nerves in the old school ‘pull my crushes pigtails’ way and he’s not sure either of them realise that that’s what they’re doing just yet. But they would, and he’d make sure he was there for them when they realised.

He’d not shown his hand so to speak, fearing the reactions. But with how happy and accepting the team seemed for Sugawara and Tanaka, he’s pretty sure he could. He would just have to swear them to secrecy. Or, thinking about it, it’s probably better to only tell a select few and if needed, give them the permission to tell other people who need it.

Because while he loved them, some of the team had big fucking mouths. And he needed the job security.

“Don’t argue.” He tunes back into the conversation to see Ukai with his hands on his hips, glaring as best he can and takes a second to admire the lines of the muscles of his back through his thin shirt while nobody’s paying him attention. “Rest. You’re allowed back here in two days.”

“You heard the coach.” Daichi turns too, so now both were glaring. “Rest up. Now let’s clean up and get home.”

“Yes Daichi.” The first years grumble, and he hears Kiyoko stifle a laugh from beside him much like he does.

“They’ll be okay Sensei.” She assures, and he’s pretty sure she’s not just talking about the days of rest. She was a good manager, and knew a lot more than she ever let on.

“They will be.” He grins. “Especially with you around.”

“Thank you for the encouragement-” She gasps then, cutting off her own sentence and winces as he turns to see Hianta sprawled face first on the floor, Nishinoya sprawled over him rubbing his head. “Maybe I should retract my statement.”

“Sometimes ‘okay’ doesn't mean in one piece. Really, i’m surprised nobody has broken a bone yet.”

“DON’T JINX IT!” Ukai shouts, getting them both to laugh before they go into the fray and help with tidying up so they can all get home quicker.

-

They’re quiet as they walk to Ukai’s at the end of that day. They had a lazy weekend planned with all the time in the world to talk, and right now, they just needed to focus on putting one foot in front of the other before collapsing into bed.

“Wait, did you get a change of clothes and stuff?” Ukai stops dead just as they get to his door just around the back of the shop and Takeda nods, sleepily.

“Yeah for-” a yawn breaks his sentence “for when we have to go back on monday. I’m stealing all of yours till then though.”

Ukai snorts. “As if we’ll be wearing clothes.” Unlocking the door, he leads them in. Their movements are a routine now as they move around eachother to shuck their shoes and coats, hanging them up and dumping their bags in the living room.

“Okay while that’d be hot in an awkward flirting sense a few hours ago.” Takeda goes to the small kitchen, getting himself a glass of water. “I’m tired and sorta cold so I will be needing pyjamas.”

“I’de say i’de warm you up but i’m beat too.” Ukai comes over, stealing the hall full glass from him to take a drink before handing it back. “Come on, i’ve got some stuff you can wear.”

“That’s what I was hoping for.” He grins. Unashamed of his clothes stealing habits, and follows Ukai into his bedroom before eventually following him to bed too.

They had been dating for about six months at this point, having known each other for about a year, give or take. And it still surprised him how easily they fit into each other's lives and how easy they were together. He’d thought that this kind of quiet domesticity would only come with years of a relationship. But no, Ukai had surprised him. Much like he always did.

For all his gruff exterior and harsh bark. That’s all he was. All bark, no bite, and a soft underneath layer than he willingly had shown to Takeda with a lopsided smile and calloused hands that entwined with his. 

As well as a decent amount of snark, but Takeda loved that about him too.

“Hmm.” He hums happily as he snuggles into Ukai’s side when they get into bed, wrapping his arms around the man's waist as he wraps his own arm around Takeda’s shoulder, letting him rest his head there as the other rests on his his under his shirt, thumb rubbing circles into the skin there. “Love you Kei.” He says into Ukai’s chest, kissing there when he’s done before tilting his head back, waiting for the kiss that Ukai places onto his lips, smiling into it.

“Love you too ‘tsu.”

-

They have a very nice and quiet weekend. Which he is incredibly thankful for. Especially given he thinks they both need a bit of an emotional rest after the team's loss earlier that month. They needed to get themselves together to be strong for the team.

So it’s good that the weekend is slow and full of naps and lazy sex. Not enough to wear them out, but enough to satiate them for the coming week or four, knowing they probably won’t have enough energy to do more than get in a few make-out sessions before bed.

Because while Takeda wasn’t teaching, he was starting work at his local corner store within the week. And while only part time with a lot of overtime, that was still two jobs. While Ukai would take the full responsibility for the team while he wasn’t there. Meaning he was up another job. They’d work it out and be able to get through it if they scheduled right, he knows. But it was going to be exhausting.

They’d be fine, but they would be constantly tired. So it was good they had two quiet days. Just existing together. And on the Monday, it’s not the hardest thing ever to wake up early to an alarm.

“Morning Kei.” He laughs when the younger man eventually comes out of the shower, yawning wide and pushing his hair back with his usual headband. He’d have to get a new one soon.

“Morning babe.” Leaning in, Takeda gets the kiss he wants before pouring them both some coffee.

“You back at the farm tomorrow morning?” He asks, tilting his head to the side to let Ukai rest his head on his shoulder as he throws his arms around Takeda’s waist, and Takeda absently pats his hands as they clasp over his stomach.

“Yeah.” He sighs, kissing Takeda's neck before unlacing his hands, keeping one hand where it is as the other reaches for one of the cups. The one with milk in it.

They both drink then in silence for a few minutes before Takeda pipes up.

“Well i’ll be sorry not to wake up next to you for a while.” And he smiles at the surprised snort of air it gets him.

“I can always wake you up before I leave whenever you stay over.” Another kiss, and this time his lips are warm from the coffee and feel as though they brand lovingly into the skin of his neck.

He was sappy enough to wish Ukai could leave hickies and bruises up high above his collar where people could see. But he’d settle for the ones below his t-shirt neckline. As well as the ones littering his chest and his thighs.

“I’de like that. Although with my schedule i’m not sure when i’ll be able to.” He says it apologetically and feels Ukai pout against his skin before he sighs and picks his head back up to take another drink.

“I know, we’ll figure it out.” Another kiss. “Come on, we’re going to be late.”

“Urg.” He feels Ukai laugh at his groan, moving to squeeze his arm tight around his waist in a hug before retreating.

“C’mon.”

“Yeah yeah.” He stretches, finishing the rest of his coffee in one go, wincing when it burns on the way down before going to the living room to sort his bag out while Ukai finishes getting dressed.

They share a lingering kiss at the doorway, slow and sweet and a little desperate underneath it all. Neither sure when they’d next be able to get another one in. And Takeda wants to hold onto Ukai just a little longer, just for a few more seconds. But knows he can’t. And they share a bittersweet smile when they pull away. They were disappointed, but there was work to be done.

“How wired do you think the boys are gonna be?” He asks when they get into Ukai’s tiny car. They were ten minutes early in leaving, but at this point it was routine for at least Kageyama and Hinata to already be waiting for everyone outside. Bickering about something or throwing a ball back and forth.

“Question is, how closely did they listen to me and Diachi? Especially Kageyama and Hinata.” Ukai drawls, starting the car and they both huff an exasperated laugh as they head out.

“Probably not very.” He admits. “Although I think they’re the only ones we need to worry about.”

“Not even Noya?” Ukai raises an eyebrow, turning to him and Takeda points back to the road, despite it being desolate this early in the morning given it was the start of the summer holiday.

“Him and Tanaka have a ‘I will sleep in if I can, fuck you’ energy to them.”

“True true.”

“Plus, they’re a lot more willing to listen to Daichi than the first years.”

“What, and not to me?”

“They listen to you. But if Daichi backs you up they’re at least fifty percent more likely to listen.” He laughs at Ukai’s frown, poking at it teasingly until Ukai gives in and smiles. Batting Takeda’s hand away only to link their fingers together over the centre console.

“Yeah okay fine. I know. But c’mon, let a guy have his pride.”

“Never Kei.”

He was right about Kageyama and Hinata already being there as they’re tossing a volleyball back and forth outside of the doors, but he’s surprised to see Daichi and Asahi with them too. Although the two third years are sitting on the step, yawning widely.

“Hey!” Asahi calls when he sees them walking up. “Tanaka and Noya are on their way with Suga.”

“And so are the other second years.” Daichi yawns. “I don’t know about the first years. Or Kiyoko.”

“I think she said she’s on her way with Yachi?” Asahi says as he stands up, shuffling out the way so Takeda can unlock the gym doors. Hurrying in so he doesn’t get in the way of the routine of Kageyama and Hinata wrestling there to be the first ones in. “Something about not wanting her to walk on her own?”

And ah, that was another thing he needed to look out for. Kiyoko and Yachi were still young girls, and unfortunately, both had had their fair share of dealing with creeps. But if Kiyoko was walking Yachi to practise in the mornings too instead of just the evenings, something must have happened.

Sighing heavily, he runs a hand over his face. If it came down to it, he’d have to start walking them home. Which he didn’t mind, and would rather do than have them be in any sort of danger. But he’s not sure how much his work schedule would allow, so hopefully he can get some of the boys to.

He’d have a talk with the girls first though, just to get the full information on the situation.

“You worried about them too huh?” Ukai asks as they set up the benches and whiteboard near the doors. Putting their bags down after they’ve changed their shoes. He goes about getting his various team notebooks out as well as his makeshift register. They didn’t need it, but it was for his peace of mind just in case something happened. The teacher in him taking over.

“Yeah, i’ll grab them before practise starts properly. See what’s up.”

“Worst comes to worst I can always give them a lift.” Ukai mutters, watching as Daichi and Asahi set the net up while Kageyama and Hinata have already started practising in a corner a little ways off.

“Yeah, we’ll have to see what’s happening.” He sighs, before his thoughts are interrupted by Tanaka and Sugawara coming through the doors, hands linked in between themselves as they sleepily chat back and forth, Nishinoya on their heels, chatting far too quickly for this early in the morning.

They seem to realise where they are though when Kageyama shouts at Hinata for a bad receive, and quickly they spring apart, eyes scanning the room and then widen in horror when they fall onto him.

“Sensei-” Sugawara starts and he holds his hands up. Trying to smile as gently as he can. Honestly he wasn’t expecting to have this chat so quickly. But their obvious weekend together must have made them forget about the real world for a while.

Fuck, he wished he had that ability.

“It’s okay.” He widens his smile. “Come here. The both of you.” 

Nishinoya had already run off to launch himself at Asahi, not hearing. And Daichi and the first years are busy. So now was a good a time as any, no matter how tired he was.

“It’s okay. You have my full support.” He glances around, to make sure nobody else is listening, and then back to the pair who looked so much younger than they had just a minute before. Both wide eyed, and frozen. “Just be careful please. I don’t want either of you getting hurt because of this. So.” He takes a deep breath. “If you need anything, please come and see me. I’m that way inclined too.” He lets the breath out with the admission. “So if you need to know anything or just need help in general, don’t be afraid to come and seek me out.”

They both open their mouths as if to say something, anything, and he holds his hand up again to get them to stop. “Please don’t pass that around.” They both nod, eyes wide again now although their shoulders have lost their tension, which is what he was hoping for.

“And if you feel like somebody needs help, you can point them in my direction okay?”

“We won’t tell anyone.” Sugawara promises. “Not even people we send your way we promise.”

“We definitely promise.” Tanaka nods eagerly, face completely flushed. “T-thank you sensei.”

“No problem.” He smiles. And thankfully they smile right back. “Now go, I think Hinata and Nishinoya are planning something.”

“Ah shit.” Tanaka whispers before he starts running over. “NOT WITHOUT ME!”

“Really, thank you sensei.” Sugawara bows his head slightly, not following his boyfriend. “The support from like, an actual adult is appreciated.”

The specification gets his metaphorical hackles raised at that. And he frowns.

“Well i’m always here.” He lowers his voice then. “Are you okay at home? With your parents I mean.”

“Oh uh. They don’t know. Saeko does, Tanaka’s big sister, and she’s okay with it. Which is good but uh, I don’t think my parents…” He trails off with a frown, and he doesn't have to say anything else.

It makes his blood boil, seeing the fear and resignation in Sugawara’s eyes but he swallows it down. For Sugawara’s sake. “Well i’m here for you, as well as coach. And the team definitely is.”

“Yeah, they’ve been great. Apart from the bet.” His smile turns into a scowl, and Takeda has to laugh.

“That’s what friends are for. Making stupid bets and teasing. Now go join them, I think Daichi’s gonna wear a hole into your back with how much he’s glaring.”

“Urg, he just doesn't want to do all the work.” He sighs, but smiles again. “Thanks sensei.”  
And then he bounds off, shouting at Daichi and Asahi which makes Takeda chuckle to himself before he catches sight of Kiyoko and Yachi and goes to check up on them too. Although he stops when Ukai gets to them first and leaves him to it. 

He cared just as much as Takeda did. And it was nice to see it. Not that there was any shortage of moments to disprove it. But Takeda liked watching Ukai with them, monitoring them and helping them. It was nice seeing how he showed his soft side to others without completely giving up his grumpy layer.

Takeda really did adore him. And he always felt special whenever he had the, almost daily at this point, reminder that he was the only one Ukai let see his soft side without the grumpy barrier.

Distracting himself while Ukai chats with the managers, he marks everyone off on the register who’s there. “Does anyone know when the rest of the first and second years are coming?” He calls out, turning a few heads.

“I’ll check! I think Ennoshita’s wrangling the other second years.” Daichi finishes pulling the whiteboard out of the cupboard and goes over to his bag to check his phone and the others collectively shrug at the first years absence.

They’d turn up. Tsukishima put on a pretty cool and uncaring facade, but they all knew he wouldn’t miss practise for the world. Especially if Yamaguchi was by his side and dragging him with a beam.

“We’ll wait for everyone to turn up then.” He decides. Nodding mostly to himself as he goes to sit on the bench by the door. Unable to do much in the way of helping now.

“So, apparently Yachi got followed home last friday and didn’t want to walk on her own today so Kiyoko picked her up.” Ukai says when he breaks away from his chat with the girls. Arms crossed in the way that Takeda knows means he’s pissed with a heavy frown on his face. “Which isn’t fuckin’ great.” 

Takeda feels his anger rise too, as well as his anxiety for them. Anything could have happened, and no matter how adult and grown-up Kiyoko seemed to the lower years, she was still just a kid herself really. She shouldn’t have to put herself in danger either.

“Shit.” He grimaces, and Ukai nods tightly. 

“They told Yachi’s mother about it this morning, but she was on her way to work so i’m not sure anything will get resolved soon.”

“I can walk them both home.” He offers. “I don’t start work until wednesday, so that gives us a few days to get a plan together.”

Ukai nods before running a hand through his hair. “That’s option b. I think Kiyoko is going to ask the boys.” He gestures vaguely in the groups direction. “Probably Asahi or Diachi but you know they’ll all end walking them back or at least the third years will. But I told them both that we’ll happily walk or drive them home if that’s not an option.”

“Good okay.” He sighs, still angry but there’s relief mixed in there now that they have some sort of solution.

“I asked if Yachi got a good look at the guy or anything to see if we could press charges or maybe find the fucker.” His voice drops on the last part even further than it had to almost a growl and Takeda knows if he wasn’t so worried he’d be blushing at the sound. “But she couldn't get a good look.”

“I know her mother is a force to be reckoned with from past experience.” She was. He’d been there for the yearly parent-teacher meeting. “So i’m sure she’ll get something done.”

“Good.” Ukai nods forcefully. “Alright, i’ll start the warm-ups while we wait.”

Takeda smiles at him, watching him turn and walk to the centre of the gym to gather everyone and lead them through the stretches. He’s so caught up in watching him that he jumps when Kiyoko slides up next to him.

“I just wanted to thank you Sensei for your offer.”

“Oh!” He rights himself, moving his papers from the bench so Kiyoko can sit down. It’s really no trouble. I would rather you both be safe.”

“Which is uhm.” She struggles to find the word, and he waits for her. Prompting her with a gentle smile as he can manage with the anger still simmering in his veins. “A surprise. Sometimes teachers don’t listen. Both me and Yachi really appreciate you helping us.”

“Any time. If either of you have any problems, or anyone on the team does. Please know that me and Kei- Ukai are always here to help.” He bites his tongue at the slip of the name and he catches her smiling, just a little and feels a blush rise on his own cheeks.

“Thank you. For now, i’ve asked some of the boys to walk us home and they’ve said they would.”

“That’s good.” He grins at her. “We’ve got a good team here.”

“I know.” She smiles again. Looking down at her hands before back up at him. “We’re lucky to have you and coach guiding us. Thank you.” And then she stands, bowing quickly before going over to help Yachi throw some volleyballs to the waiting setters. Leaving Takeda to splutter his non-existent reply.

The anger gives way quickly to happiness and pride and he beams over at the group, unable to help himself.

He’s only broken from his happy daze by the rest of the team piling in. All yawning and trudging as he marks off their attendance. “Morning boys.”

“Morning.” Yamaguchi is the only one that answers properly, the other four just grunt. Wiping sleep from their eyes as they change their shoes and dump their bags and coats.

Settling back, he sorts his notes out and jots things down as he concentrates on their practise throughout the rest of the day. He still had a lot to learn, and the team trusted him. So he’d put in the extra work to make sure he understood as much as he could for them.

-

Ukai turns up at his apartment unexpectedly that night. Right after his shift ended at the store and he’s leaning against Takeda’s door jamb sleepily by the time Takeda opens it.

“Keishin?”

“Mind if I come in?” He’s got a bag tossed over his shoulder and Takeda nods, hurrying him in and shutting the door before he’s locking it. He’s not expecting to be pushed against the door once he turns around, but his hands instantly find their way to Ukai’s hair to toss free the headband and rest there as Ukai crowds him against the door, own hands going to Takeda’s hips as he leans forward. Kissing him firm and slow.

Takeda happily leans into it, uncaring of his glasses are awkwardly pressed against his face as he brings Ukai’s own closer with the grip on his hair. Careful not to tug too harshly as he opens his mouth, letting Ukai lick into it before he softly nips at his bottom lip.

He mostly tasted like cigarettes, but there was a bitter layer of stress under his tongue that Takeda could practically taste too and he inwardly winces in sympathy. He always forgot that Ukai was new to coaching, to the life of being an educator. He’d feel bad about being the one to drag him into it too if Ukai didn’t constantly reassure him that he loved it and wouldn't change things for the world.

That didn’t mean the stress didn’t get to him though.

“Long day?” He sighs, almost out of breath when Ukai pulls away. Leaning forward to rest his head in the crook of Takeda’s neck. He runs his hands through Ukai’s bleached strands when all Ukai does is nod. “Want some food?”

Another nod. “Alright, i’ve got some leftovers I can heat up. Go change and get into bed.”

He got like this sometimes, after a particularly emotional day with the team. Takeda thought he was stretching himself too thin, but Ukai wouldn’t have it. He did admit though to not exactly knowing how to cope with the rush of emotions that came with teaching and by extension coaching. But Takeda did, and he always helped him through it as best he could.

Ukai lets go of him with a kiss to his cheek, knowing the apartment as well as he knew his own by now as he grabs his bag from where he’s dropped it to the floor to go and get changed in the bedroom as Takeda goes to the kitchen.

Getting out the leftovers, he re-heats the rice and curry. Putting the kettle on to make them a pot of milk tea too. It was too late for coffee, and even if it wasn’t neither needed the caffeine headache right now.

He stays at the cooker to make sure nothing burns, stirring occasionally before he gets a bowl and cutlery out and plates everything up before he takes it over to Ukai who’s sitting on the couch, legs tucked underneath himself.

“Eat up.” He prompts him from where he was staring at nothing and Ukai jumps a little before he’s reaching out for the bowl and nodding.

“Thanks love.”

“Let me just get us some tea then i’ll join you.” He leans down, kissing the mess atop Ukai’s head before going back into the kitchen to pour out their tea. Adding milk to both, because he knows Ukai preferred his drinks with milk, and he had gotten in this tea specially for him.

He goes back in, mugs in hand and sits down next to his boyfriend. Sighing happily when Ukai leans into him, half of the bowl already eaten. And he holds onto their mugs until Ukai is done, putting the bowl on the floor as he reaches out for the mug, sitting up so he can drink it without spilling it everywhere.

“You want to talk about it?” He asks as Ukai sits up and stretches, wincing when his back cracks.

“Nothing really to talk about. I’m just.” He sighs, biting his lip as if he doesn’t want to say anything and Takeda waits. “I’m overwhelmed. I don’t know how to keep the kids safe and happy. It’s.” He flounders. “I want them to win so they’ll stay happy, and I want to make sure they’re safe.”

Takeda just smiles at him softly. “I know. You’ll mostly get used to the stress eventually. I promise.”

“Only mostly?” Takeda nods and then chuckles at Ukai’s groan. “I know they’re not actually our kids or anything but…” He trails off, and Takeda nods in understanding.

“They’re as good as.” He finishes the sentence, taking a sip of his drink as Ukai nods. Slipping into silence as he finishes his own.

“Come on, we’ve got an hour or two before we definitely have to go to bed. And i’ve finished my marking for the night.” He says once they’ve both finished their drinks. He never slept before 2am, mostly it was making sure he got marking done. But tonight, he’d happily stay awake if Ukai needed him.

“Can we just go to bed?” Ukai yawns. “Not gonna lie, all I want to is fall asleep in your arms.” He blushes then, brain catching up to what he’s just said. “Don’t fucking say anything.”

“I won’t.” He stands, holding his hand out and Ukai takes it. Hauling him up, he kisses Ukai’s jaw softly, nosing at the stubble there before he pulls away. “I do like that side of you though.”

“Ah shuddup. Come on.” He keeps hold of Takeda’s hand. Leading him to the bathroom, letting go with a squeeze once he gets there before he’s cursing, leaving Takeda to giggle in the bathroom by himself as he goes to get his bag. He changes as Takeda brushes his teeth, clothes left in a pile on the floor. And he stays shirtless when he joins Takeda at the sink, crowding them together so he can brush his teeth too. Takeda had changed hours ago as soon as he’d got home, so once he’s finished he leaves Ukai to it as he goes to his bedroom so that he can climb into bed.

Pulling the pillows more together in the center from where they were sort of a mess, knowing that Ukai will want to be close, he settles under the heavy quilt despite the slowly growing warmth outside. He’d swap it out in the next week or two for his thinner one, but right now the nights were still cold.

“Thanks for this.” Ukai mutters when he comes in, turning the bedroom light off before he climbs in next to Takeda, arms instantly reaching out to wrap around the older man's waist, pressing his face against Takeda’s chest.

Takeda just wraps his arms around Ukai, one arm going underneath Ukai’s head to pillow it, uncaring of how it would be numb later. And the other goes around Ukai’s waist, arm resting on the centre of his back, hand splayed out at the top of Ukai’s spine. Smiling when Ukai sighs into the contact, tension bleeding from his body as he nuzzles into Takeda’s chest, arms tightening just the slightest bit.

“Don’t worry about it.” Takeda whispers, pressing a kiss to the top of his head. “I love you Kei’.”

“I love you too ‘tsu.” Ukai kisses his chest, fisting his hand in the back of Takeda’s shirt to try and get him impossibly closer as Takeda tangles their legs together. Smiling at the small sigh Ukai lets out again.

“Come on, get some sleep.” Ukai mumbles something he can’t catch into Takeda’s tshirt but he let’s it go as he starts running his hand through Ukai’s hair, hands mindful of the knots left by the remnants of hairspray still clinging to the strands. He does that until Ukai falls asleep, breath slowing down and evening out, snoring just a little.

Takeda loved him so much, and he knows Ukai loved him back just as much. Despite their worries regarding the team and the school, he knows they’ll be able to get through it all together.


End file.
